Bittersweet Perfection
by Kandis-renea
Summary: Kendall Knight lost both his parents at a very young age, causing him to go from foster home to foster home that usually abuses him – physically, emotionally and mentally – throughout his life. But then, he gets placed with the Diamonds.
1. Beginning

**Bittersweet Perfection**

**Summary: Kendall Knight lost both his parents at a very young age, causing him to go from foster home to foster home that usually abuses him – physically, emotionally and mentally – throughout his life. But then, he gets placed with the Diamonds.**

**Rating: M (Incase I put things in here that need it)**

**Warning: May contain things that people might not approve of.**

**Pairing: Kogan**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable, which includes BTR. I only own the plot and any OCs that may be added.**

**A/N: Another story that I am starting. Okay, so I didn't actually want to start another story until at least one of the stories I'm working on were finished, but the idea to this story has been stuck in my head and I couldn't wait to start the story. So, I am posting it. **

**And on a side note, the words or names that are mentioned in this chapter I am sorry if they offend you.**

**Here ya go; hope you like it. :D**

**Chapter One. Beginning.**

A long, long time ago – well, almost seventeen years ago – a boy named Kendall Knight was conceived. His father was in the military and got sent to Iraq, while his mother had to stay at home alone and work at a grocery store that barely allowed her to get by; they had barely gotten engaged by the time that the fiancé was sent off to Iraq. A couple weeks into his leave, she had found out that she was going to be a mother. She was so excited; she had always dreamed of having a little baby girl that she was able to spoil. Little did she know, the baby was in fact a boy.

When she had written to her husband, telling him that they were going to by parents, he had seemed excited. Granted, it was through a letter and he was always a good actor to begin with. But a few days later, she had received a phone call stating that her husband had killed himself. He left a final letter, although it was never sent, to his wife; _I truly am sorry for what I am about to do. I was never meant to be a father and I never wanted to disappoint you, but this is the only way that I can think of that is less painful that ending out marriage. I love you so much and I am sorry._

She spent most of her pregnancy after that just sitting in her house, crying. She didn't know what to do; she didn't want to go through with life without her husband. It was the day that she was meant to give birth and she refused to go to the hospital. Instead, she stayed at home and gave birth by herself. She had been studying to be a nurse before she got pregnant, so she knew what she had to do for the birth to be safe.

Once the baby boy was born, she wrapped him up in a blanket that she found in her room and laid him down on the floor next to the table. She sat down on the chair closest to him, grabbed a piece of paper and pencil, and wrote a note for whomever to find her to read. However, it wasn't written for that person. Instead, it was written for her fiancé, saying something that would no doubt confuse the person to find them; _I am coming._

It didn't take long for someone to come into the house and find the body of Kendall Knight's mother and little baby Kendall. The woman happened to be the neighbor who came home to a baby crying. At first, she had thought nothing of it until the baby continued to get louder and louder as the night went on.

By the time the neighbor got inside of the house, Kendall's mother was sliding off the chair with blood splattered everywhere and a handgun laying on the ground right next to the chair; Kendall was screaming at the top of his lungs. The woman had quickly rushed over to the baby and picked him up and then dialed 911.

XxX

Sixteen year old Kendall Knight had spent a long portion of his life in and out of foster homes. The reason that he left the houses had been basically the same thing every time; abuse in the home, which was considered not safe for the children inside of the house hold. Many times families lost more than just Kendall that way. But sometimes, the luckier times, Kendall simply just caused so much stress for the family that the family couldn't deal with the consequences; and they quickly had called his social worker to get her over to their house and take him out of their possession.

Kendall had many trust issues with people because they always seemed to not want him after so long of meeting him; by the time they had gained his trust, they were throwing him out of their life. So, eventually, he just stopped trusting people. And the social worker, the only person that has been there with him for as long as he could remember, was the only one that he trusted.

Kendall had gone through many families throughout his life time; and while Kendall was always trying to get away from the families that he got sent to, his social worker told him that if he was to be taken away from the family that he was with at the moment, then he'd be stuck with the next family until he turned old enough to live on his own. And knowing that wouldn't stop him from acting up in the household, the social worker got to work on finding him a new family.

It wasn't that the social worker had given up on Kendall – truly, it was the opposite – but Kendall was predictable and had anger management issues, so she was sure that Kendal was going to screw things up. And this family hadn't lasted as long as the other; only a short span of four months. But it wasn't all Kendall's fault, she decided. The family was probably the worst family that he had been sent to yet, and the parents in the house had been mentally and physically abusive; not that the things that they were telling Kendall got to his mind. He was very egocentric, which caused the degrading things the people were telling him to go in one ear and out the other. Which really, the social worker was very glad to hear that because the things that people said to him was mean and rude.

XxX

The Schmidt's was the family that Kendall was living with at the moment. On the outside, they looked a lot better than the families that Kendall stayed with. But in the confines of their home, they were actually the worst. They managed to call Kendall al the names in the book – even fag, which Kendall had managed to punch Mr. Schmidt for using. He had gotten in trouble for punching him; and before that point in time, they hadn't been physically abusive. But they thought it was necessary to keep Kendall under control, and from what they thought at the moment it was.

Until the day their daughter came home to visit with her fiancé. The daughter wasn't so bad, but her fiancé was. He had gotten information about Kendall from the Schmidt's and found out about him liking guys; which resulted in more name calling – the daughter's fiancé's part – and more punching – Kendall. And after the daughter left, Kendall had gotten sent up to his room and got locked in there for a couple days, only coming out to eat and use the bathroom.

And that had resulted in a call to the social worker.

Kendall was smirking at the fact that he was leaving the house, but the smirk disappeared when he was reminded that this was the last family change. And something in Kendall was telling him that it should be a good thing, but Kendall couldn't get himself excited about the fact that this family wasn't able to leave him.

He was taken to the social workers house that night – usually he was sent somewhere else, so he was slightly confused – and was able to sleep in a bed that did wake him up in the middle of the night. But when he was woken up the next morning, he was brought down to the kitchen where a woman and a boy who looked Kendall's age sat. The woman was in a business suit and kept checking her cell phone every ten seconds; while the boy was sitting there slowly eating what looked like pancakes and bacon.

Normally, Kendall would be running towards the fridge, trying to eat something as fast as possible before having to quickly make something for his parents. But today, there was a plate of food waiting for him already; his social worker had motioned for him to sit at the seat that the plate was settled at, which was next to the boy.

"So, Kendall. This is James Diamond." The social worker, Kelly Wainwright, introduced. "James is my friends' son."

"So?" Kendall stated, he knew that the hostility probably wasn't the best thing to be putting out there at the moment, especially with his social worker there, but he just didn't find the point in being introduced to someone who won't be in his life for more than the couple minutes it took for him to eat his breakfast and leave to meet his new family. And he had no doubt; the boy didn't really care either.

"You're gonna be leaving here with him." There was a hesitant smile forming on her face and Kendall instantly regretted the hostile tone in his voice; she was just trying to help, and here he was making things worse by taking his trust issues and anger problems out on her.

"Sorry, Kelly." Kendall said, sighing and then looking over at the boy who was now staring wide eyed at him. "Uh, hi. I'm Kendall." He stuck out his right hand, mostly to show Kelly that he truly was sorry; but part of him was slightly embarrassed. This boy – James – was absolutely breath taking and he was being a jerk; that was definitely not how you impress people with his beauty.

"James" Was all the brunet beauty provided before digging into his food once again.

XxX

The whole ride to the house was awkward. The woman that was with James had been a nanny for James, and was only there to take him to pick up Kendall and back home. James was trying to avoid Kendall's intense gaze by staring out of the window and watching the trees and grass and houses go by on the way to the house that Kendall was going to be living in from now on until he was able to move out.

The houses seemed to be spread out pretty well, a couple acres or miles being in between each house, and they were all gorgeous, which only made Kendall nervous. The families that he usually got set up with were barely able to make it by without him, and they never seemed to be able to buy Kendall even a pair of jeans, the state – and sometimes his social worker – buying the necessities that he needed. But here was James, dressed in and white v-neck tee shirt that clung to his washboard abs that laid underneath and a pair of skinny jeans that were clinging to each curve of James' legs. The clothing was no doubt a very popular brand and had cost way more than anything that Kendall owned.

Thinking about what his new parents would be like made Kendall nervous, mostly because they were definitely gonna be a more sophisticated version of James. Kendall was going to stand out more than he wished.

Kendall's palms were getting sweaty, which was weird because he only got this way when he was nervous around someone that made his heartbeat speed up and his thoughts race. And maybe, Kendall admitted, that was partly due to the fact that James was now taking a glance his way; but Kendall refused to think too much about it.

"Okay, so we are going to be home soon and I have plans today, so I can't show you around or make sure you're settled. Mom won't be home until next week; she's on a business trip. Dad's never home so don't expect to see him around much."

Kendall's heartbeat sped up at the mention of the words _mom _and _dad_; he was never allowed to call his past foster parents that, it was always their first names or Mr. and Mrs. And he had to turn to look out the window to hide the smile that showed up on his face, but it quickly disappeared as they pulled into a driveway and started slowly down to park in front of the house.

James was the first to get out, quickly making his way inside the house and slamming the door in his haste to get to whatever he had planned. The woman that was driving got out a couple seconds later, shaking her head at the slamming of the door and leaving Kendall in the car alone as she walked into the house.

Kendall stared at the house in awe, not expecting to see something so beautiful. The houses that they passed to get there were gorgeous, but they seemed dull compared to this house; James' mother no doubt had a thing for looking perfect. And what surprised Kendall more than the look of the house was that he seemed to feel right at home at the house; he hadn't even gotten out of the car yet, and he was already hooked.

He shook of the feeling almost as quickly as it showed up, not wanting to get too attached in case they treated him the same way as his other families, and got out of the car, grabbing his bags from the trunk before making his way into the house.

The inside was even more beautiful than the outside, flowers and pretty little breakables placed throughout the house. In front of him was a staircase that spiraled to the second floor and most likely to where the rooms were placed. There were a couple people walking around, dusting things and rearranging things that were misplaced or turned the wrong way.

Kendall walked up the spiral stairs, trying to find his room so he could set his stuff down before he wandered around the house. He passed James' room on the way, noticing that the door was slightly ajar and there were two people in the room with him. One of the boys was Latino, running around the room and trying to get James cheered up; and now that Kendall could see, James was looking down at the ground, a frown gracing his lips. The other boy was a pale skinned, brunet haired god – Kendall didn't know how else to describe him – who was just sitting at the desk in the room, while watching the Latino with a smile on his face.

Leaving before he got caught, Kendall walked passed and continued until he came across another room that had the door opened. The room was empty, so Kendall assumed that it was his. He quickly walked into the room and closed the door, trying to figure out what was actually going on. First, he got sent to live with his social workers friends, who were rich. Secondly, his new _brother _was gorgeous. And thirdly, there was the friend of James; the brunet haired beauty that had dimples on gracing his cheeks while he smiled and gave James a run for his money. Not that he would admit that in front of James, he seemed to run off the compliments that he earned from his looks and telling him that someone was better looking than him would probably make Kendall's life a living hell.

**A/N: So, I wanna say that this will be updated soon. But I can't because I want to get Make You Mine done before I get too into anything else; which is kind of hard because I keep getting into new ideas for stories and starting them. But tell me what you think, and maybe I'll update sooner than I want. Tell me what you think of Kendall and his past, and James, and what you think about the story idea. :)**

**So, don't forget to review, they really do help me update sooner…**


	2. Introductions

**Bittersweet Perfection**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR or anything recognizable. I only own the plot and any OCs that I may add to the story line.**

**A/N: So, this was a lot sooner than I originally wanted to update…because I wanted to get further in **_**Make You Mine**_** before I updated again… But I thought that you guys didn't see much of Logan and Carlos and James, so I tried my hardest to write this chapter fast. And this is what I came up with. There's not much happening in this chapter, but I hope it gives you an idea of what type of people Logan, James and Carlos are. I asked you guys about James in the author's not for the last chapter, and I realized that there wasn't much to go by to answer. So, there's more James in this chapter.**

**And thank you to everyone that is reading this and reviewed last chapter! It means a lot already and it made me feel a little better about the idea for the story and I love you guys, especially those who are reading more of my stories.**

**Annyways, here ya go! :D**

**Chapter Two. Introductions.**

James Diamond, Kendall noticed had two sides. One side was the side that no doubt his family saw, the one that was closed off and reserved. And the other side was the one that his friends saw, the side that was loud and obnoxious and seemed a lot like his friend Carlos. It amazed Kendall that the guy sitting at the table in front of him was James, because the whole ride home he only spoke when they were nearing the house, and even then it was only two – maybe three – sentences. And the person in front of him was practically spitting out twenty sentences every minute, when Carlos allowed him to speak.

Carlos was the Latino from James' room earlier. He had clearly showed Kendall that he was a true friend, allowing James to speak when he seemed to want to say something important to their conversation.

The two of them had been ignoring the third friend of theirs, not that the person really cared; he seemed more into the food on his plate and the book settled in his hands. The boy was hiding a smile from overhearing the conversation going on between his two best friends. Kendall was surprised the he was actually listening, because while Kendall was observing the three of them, he couldn't seem to hear one thing James and Carlos had been saying; he only hoped that they hadn't changed their attention towards him yet.

Luckily, as Kendall turned to look back at James, he noticed that no one seemed to be paying attention to him, and Kendall was used to that.

"So, uh; Kendall, is it?" The raven haired beauty questioned, looking up from his text book to stare into Kendall's eyes.

As he nodded in response, Kendall noted that the boy's eyes were the most gorgeous shade of chocolate brown that Kendall had ever seen.

"Well, Kendall; I'm Logan." Logan spoke, reaching his hand out for Kendall to shake. "I'm sure that James didn't bother to tell you about us."

"Uh, no." Kendall said with the shake of his head.

"Typical James for you." Logan smiled, turning to face James and Carlos who were now playing with their food. "Hey! How many times do you two have to be told? No playing with your food! You two are lucky that Brooke isn't here!"

Kendall remembered talking to his social worker this morning before they left, and she mentioned Brooke and Travis who happened to be James' mother and father. He was told that Brooke was a CEO of her own cosmetics line, called Diamond Cosmetics, and was always off doing something for the company; and she wasn't quite sure what Travis did, all she knew was that he worked for some well known company, and he was always gone also.

It wasn't the type of family that Kendall was used to, but at least it was better than an abusive family that he was always matched up with. And truthfully, Kendall was really excited to be joining this family; not just because they seemed different than the other families, but because he met the raven haired beauty that was sitting in front of him.

XxX

It was new to Kendall, the feeling of someone actually caring about him and wanting him to be a part of their family. Kendall had been on his way to the room that was supposedly his, when James came up to him and invited him to watch movies with him and his friends. And even though Kendall thought it was more James' friends' idea, he instantly agreed and followed James towards the built in movie theater.

The first thing that Kendall noticed inside the room was the three rows of chairs in there, facing a fairly big sized television. There was a popcorn and soda machine pushed up against one of the walls, with cup for the soda and bags for the popcorn stacked up next to the machines. On the opposite wall, there was a door, which was most likely a closet that contained blankets for whoever was too lazy to walk to their room and get a blanket for themselves, and a bookshelf that was full of movies.

Kendall was taken aback by the smoothness of everything in the room. It was obvious that the Diamonds were extremely cool with throwing money away for whatever they wanted – the cars and house giving that away quickly – but this had to have been the icing on the cake for Kendall.

It was astonishing, the fact that James and his friends seemed to be completely familiar with something to elegant and expensive. It was clear that they had been around this sort of thing for most of their lives, and Kendall didn't think that he'd ever get used to something like this. But he had to try, at least, to be cool about this; he definitely didn't want to seem weirder than he already was.

But even as he decided this, he couldn't help but let out a breathy 'Wow' at the sight of the room, which had earned chuckles from the three that were already settling into the front row of the seats.

"You can come sit by me, Kendall!" Logan quickly exclaimed, turning around in his seat and smiling towards the blond.

Trying to be a little more discreet about the awe he was in, Kendall quickly made his way over to the recliner that was next to Logan and sat down. As he was getting comfortable, Carlos jumped up over to the bookshelf to choose the first movie of the night. Once he picked one, ignoring the questions from everyone wanting to know what movie he chose, he put the DVD into the DVD player and sat down next to James.

"Shh!" Carlos said, "The movie's about to start!"

They all quieted down after that, not knowing who to take Carlos being so into a movie, while Kendall just sat there trying to understand exactly how close these three were.

As the movie played, the four of them got into the movie; laughing when it was appropriate and staying silent all other times. At the semi sad part in the movie, Kendall could faintly hear the sniffles coming from the left of him, and he smiled at the fact that Logan wasn't afraid to get emotional about a movie; but Kendall would never act like a girl and cry over a movie. No matter how girly it was, however, Kendall reached over and patted Logan on the shoulder lightly, letting Logan know that it was just a movie and everything was going to be alright.

When the movie was over, James picked out the next movie. He said _no matter how funny comedies are, they are still way too girly for my taste_, and picked out a thriller.

And even thought Kendall didn't know any of them, he was grateful of James. Halfway through the movie, Logan had leaned over and buried his face in Kendall's shoulder, not caring that they had met not even an hour earlier. Kendall took advantage of the moment and wrapped his arm around Logan shoulders, pulling Logan as close as their separate chairs allowed them to get.

Once the movie was over, Logan quickly pulled away from the closeness and got up to grab a blanket. It was supposed to be Logan's turn, but he told James that he could pick out another movie, which ultimately brought upon another thriller movie; allowing Logan and Kendall make up an excuse to get close once again.

Kendall thought it was odd that he wanted to sit so close to someone that he just met, but he didn't think about too much and allowed him to get caught up in the movie. Halfway through the movie once again, Logan hid his face in Kendall's shoulder, this time Kendall expected it and lifted his arm as soon as he saw Logan leaning in closer to him.

XxX

Kendall wasn't sure when he fell asleep or really how he could have fallen asleep with the movies as loud as they had been last night; but when he woke up the next morning, Kendall felt something – someone – leaning against his shoulder. At first he was a little nervous to open his eyes, but when he remembered the events from last night, he quickly opened them and saw that Logan still had his face buried in his shoulder.

Closing his eyes for a second, Kendall let himself think about his life. The other day he was living with a family that didn't care about him, unless you count them caring whether he was doing things for them or not. His old family had pretty much abused him any way possible, without laying a hand on him. It was kind of hard to believe that he had been in their care not even forty-eight hours ago.

But now, Kendall was living with the Diamonds. He hadn't met the parents, but he was sure that they were better than the Schmidt's. James had let him feel welcome, somewhat, by letting him tag along with him and his friends; but that was partly because his friends were most likely bugging him about being nicer than he was being.

When Kendall opened his eyes again, he noticed that Logan's face was no longer hiding in his shoulder, but tilted up towards his face. Logan's eyes were still closed, a lopsided smile on his lips, and his dimples showing on his cheeks.

Kendall heard rustling from the other side of him and quickly turned to see that James was sitting up on the ground with Carlos' head in his lap; they had gotten out of the chairs they were sitting in during the middle of the night, apparently. James was rubbing his eyes to get the sleep out of them with one hand and running his other through his hair to tame it as best as he could.

"Morning, James" Kendall mumbled, his voice thick with sleep.

James jumped at the sound of Kendall's voice, but quickly calmed down and turned to face him. "Morning" James said, eyes flicking from Kendall towards Logan, who was still leaning against Kendall.

Kendall's vision flickered towards Logan's face for a second before it went back to James', "Should I wake him up?"

"Nah, just let him sleep." James muttered, standing up from the ground and stretching his muscles.

As James stretched, his back arched, causing Kendall's gaze to go down towards the sliver of skin that peeked through when his shirt lifted. For a second, Kendall almost forgot that this guy was his new _brother_ and his gaze got stuck on the V that led to underneath James' pants. Before Kendall could be caught staring, Logan was making noise beside him and was sitting up in the chair and stretching his muscles.

"Morning, Logie" James said, letting his arms fall to his side. He nudged Carlos with his foot before making his way towards the door and leaving the room without waiting for a reply.

"Logie, huh?" Kendall asked, turning completely in the chair to look at Logan's face for a reaction.

Logan's face turned a light shade of red before he replied, "Uh, yeah. My, uh, mom gave me that nickname when I was younger and James and Carlos started calling me that when they overheard my mom calling me that." Logan wouldn't look Kendall in the eyes while he was talking.

"Well, Logie, how about we go find something to eat?" As he asked that, Kendall's stomach growled at the thought of food, causing Logan and Kendall to laugh.

"Alright"

**A/N: Alright, well. There you have it, the second chapter of Bittersweet perfection. But I have to admit, the ending was kind of stupid; I didn't like it at all. **

**I don't know when I'm going to update this again, but I'm hoping it's sooner than I want…but that's doubtful because I really want to get through with **_**Make You Mine**_** before I get into this story or any of my other ones. So, please stick with me through this and don't forget to tell me what you think about the story so far. **


	3. School

**Bittersweet Perfection**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything recognizable. I only own the plot and any OCs.**

**A/N: I initially wrote the outline for this chapter before winter vacation and Christmas, so that's why it's winter and Christmas. And Chapter four was supposed to be half of this, but I decided to put all of it in one chapter since it was already passed Christmas and winter vacation and it's now the New Year.**

**And I'm sorry about the wait for this chapter; I have been writing **_**MYM**_** so I haven't been able to update anything else. And I feel like I've been making the same excuse for the past month for all my stories. But I've just wanted to get through the story and get it done.**

**Um, I just gotta ask… if I were to start a new story, would you guys read it? I probably won't post it until **_**MYM**_** is finished. But I wanted to start writing one now and get a head start on it before posting it. But there's a poll on my profile, so go vote – if you want to read another story of mine – and help me choose what it will be about! **

**Annyways, here ya go! :D**

**Chapter Three. School.**

Kendall hated that he had to go to school. The following Monday, after he moved into the house, he had to get up early and get ready for school. He wasn't a morning person, so when Sebastian – the house keeper – came into his room and woke him up, it took him twenty minutes to get out of his bed. He jumped into the shower, washing his hair and body quickly before hopping out and throwing on the first pair of clothes that he got his hands on.

He ate a quick breakfast, shoveling the food into his mouth quickly and chugging down the orange juice that was set down next to his plate.

By the time they were walking out the front door to get into the car that was driving them to the high school, they only had about thirty minutes to get to school on time; the drive to the school was thirty minutes, so they were in a rush.

The driver, the girl that went with James to pick up Kendall, kept the radio off and her window down, the cool breeze feeling good against Kendall's skin that was slightly warmer than normal due to the nervous feeling that he was feeling for the first day at a new school.

Kendall was never one to be good at making friends, everyone at school always knew about his situation – due to small schools – so they never wanted to mess with him. At the fact that the school that he was going to now was bigger, he was more nervous than usual. Either the school would be too big for anyone to know anything about him, or everyone would know and that would only cause more rejection for the blond.

When they pulled up to the school, in front of the office, the bell was already ringing, signaling the beginning of school. Kendall had to go to the office, so he wasn't headed towards his first class – mostly because he didn't have his schedule – but James slammed the door to the car, rushing to get to his class before the tardy bell.

The lady at the office handed Kendall everything that he needed – schedule, map of the school, papers that Brooke needed to sign, and a few other papers that Kendall wouldn't look at after walking out of the office – before ushering him over to a student that was introduced as Dak.

"Dak, is in a few of your classes and your lunch. So, he can take you to your first period – which he has with you – and show you around on the way." The lady explained, bending forward to grab a pen and hall pass to write them as excused for being late to first period. "And you already know James Diamond, who also has your lunch and a couple of your classes, so you should feel welcome already."

With that, Kendall and Dak made their way out of the office and towards their first period. On the way, Dak told him what every door they passed was, explaining the personality to each teacher was. And Kendall even found Dak explaining who a couple of the students were, pointing them out in the classrooms that they passed. There were a couple people that were trouble, a girl named Jo – who he said was James' ex girlfriend – and a group of girls each named Jenifer – cheerleaders who hooked up with most of the guys in the school.

Once they reached their first period, they were already half way through period – which Dak actually thanked Kendall for, and they both laughed before going into the classroom – and waited for the teacher to stop talking to introduce Kendall, showing the teacher his schedule and allowing her to give Kendall a couple pieces of papers before they walked towards the back of the classroom.

XxX

Second period, Kendall had it with James, Logan, and Carlos, who allowed his to sit with them. That class seemed to go by faster than the first, Kendall feeling a little awkward with Dak considering they had only met before the period. Logan and Carlos were a lot more interested in asked Kendall questions, mostly because James spent the whole day yesterday with Kendall, figuring out a few things about the blond and Kendall doing the same with the brunet.

Third period, Kendall found himself sitting with Dak – again – and a guy named Jett, who was just as arrogant as James – if not more. Dak had been more into asking Kendall questions, but Jett seemed to enjoy making fun of Kendall's eyebrows and hair and 'pasty skin'. Kendall didn't mind Jett, mostly because he was used to the ridicule from his foster parents, who always ended up abusing him some way.

Fourth period, Kendall had it with two girls; one of them being the girl that Dak warned him about, Jo, and her best friend, Camille – who happened to be Logan's ex girlfriend. It was kind of ironic how Logan and James – who were best friends – dated Jo and Camille – who were best friends. But Kendall didn't understand why Dak had warned him about Jo; she seemed sweet and kind and cute.

Fifth period Kendall had with Jett, James, and Logan. At first he was a little conflicted as to whom he should sit next to; Jett had been arrogant and mean towards Kendall and James was the same way. But Logan had waved him over, and Kendall instantly decided that he was going to sit with Logan and James.

Kendall had sixth period with Carlos, Dak, and Jo. Carlos and Dak had been sitting next to each other, so Kendall went over to them and sit down. That period seemed to have gone by the fastest; Carlos had been energetic and entertaining while Dak had been able to keep a conversation with Kendall pretty easily. Jo, who was two seats away from them, seemed to be a little upset that Kendall hadn't sat with her, but seemed to get over it pretty quickly and talked to a blond – Dak pointed out that she was one of the Jenifers.

Seventh period was definitely the slowest, Kendall having no one in that class. But once school was over, he made his way out of the school quickly and towards the place that James told him to meet him that way they could find the car to drive them home together.

XxX

A week went by quickly, Kendall finding a routine pretty easily. He woke up in the morning and got ready for school, during school it would go the same as the first day, and after school he'd go home with James. Once at home, Kendall would get his homework done quickly and then Logan and Carlos would show up. They'd watch movies until almost eleven at night, which was when Logan and Carlos were supposed to be home, and somewhere in between movies they'd eat dinner, which was usually something that they ordered.

Friday, Kendall found out was the day that Brooke Diamond was coming home, and Kendall was nervous. Well, that was an understatement, but Kendall seemed to be acting as if he had already met his new foster mom and it was nothing new. James had been ignoring Kendall all day, which wasn't anything really new, but Kendall couldn't help but think that he had done something to make James mad.

When they got home from school, today James drove them considering his mother was gonna be home and he didn't want her thinking that he was completely incapable of doing things on his own, Brooke was sitting in the kitchen at the breakfast counter, drinking coffee and talking to someone on her cell phone. She barely gave a second glance towards James and Kendall when they walked into the room, looking up and lifting her figure in a just-a-minute motion.

Brooke was wearing a business suit, pants instead of a skirt like most woman, and had on heels that Kendall was afraid of hearing her walk in; he'd never liked the sound of someone walking in heels.

It took a total of ten minutes, not just one, for Brooke to finally end the call and Kendall's heartbeat sped up at the knowledge of meeting her for the first time.

"You must be Kendall," Brooke stated, standing up from the chair and walking towards the blond. "I'm Brooke, James' mother."

It felt more like meeting a friend's mother, not that Kendall knew what that was really like, and not like someone that was going to be your foster parent.

The meeting didn't last much longer, Brooke ending it saying that she had to get to work because someone needed her assistance. Kendall was relieved that it didn't last long, it was slightly awkward and Kendall really wanted to finish his homework before Logan and Carlos showed up.

XxX

The next week went by slower than the first, mostly because everyone was excited about it being winter break the week after.

It snowed the first day of break, everyone got excited and went out and played in the snow. Kendall spent the day with James and Logan and Carlos doing snowball fights and sledding. And at one point, Carlos got everyone to lie in the snow and make a snow angel. Kendall couldn't remember when the last time he had this much fun was, only that he enjoyed it and didn't want it to end.

A couple days later, Kendall ended up getting a text from Dak, asking if he wanted to spend some time with him. Kendall had agreed, not wanting to spend his entire break with James and his friends. They spent the day at the mall, drinking hot chocolate – Dak said his mom's was better and that Kendall needed to come over sometime and try some – and playing games in the arcade.

Jett joined them at some point, challenging Kendall to a game of air hockey when Dak said that he was pretty good. Jett lost.

A few hours later, Dak and Kendall ended up walking towards Dak's house; his mother had called and said that it was getting late so they headed over there for the rest of the day.

Dak was right, his mother's hot chocolate was a lot better than the one from the little café at the mall.

Sometime after Dak's mom asked if Kendall was staying for dinner, Kendall and Dak ended up in Dak's room. It was a typical guy's room; blues and green mixed with a few darker colors thrown around the room. There wasn't much in there; a bed, a dresser, a TV, a table beside the bed, and a couch that was facing the television. There were tons of clothes strewn around the room, but Kendall didn't mind those because his room already looked the same.

They spent the whole night messing around and watching movies. At one point, Dak had started flirting with Kendall; which had Kendall flirting right back. And not once had anything been awkward or silent.

By the time they were falling asleep, Kendall and Dak were cuddled up on the couch.

**A/N: So, that probably was rushed or completely terrible. But it takes this story to the place that I kind of want it to go in.**

**I feel like a lot of you will be asking this to yourselves or to me…this is a Kogan; I promise.**


	4. Important Author's Note

****Important****

**So, as much as I didn't want this to happen… I am no longer planning on continuing this story. Um, I never really wanted to have to come to this. But I haven't been able to think of anything else for this story and I'm super busy with FAH and BL that I haven't been able to work on this story.**

**But, since there have been quite a bit of love for this story, I have decided to let someone take over the story (that is if anyone wants to or has their own ideas for the future of this story). And in order to take over the story, I need you to send me a message, stating the title of the story (because I'm doing this with one other of my stories) and tell me why you think you deserve to take the responsibility of this story.**

**And as soon as I find out the person that's going to take over, I will post another author's note telling you guys who.**

**Thank you for understanding, and I am so sorry about making you guys wait so long for me to finally decide to abandon the story.**


End file.
